Another chance REUPLOADED
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: After becoming hokage, Naruto gets a visit from his ex-lover sasuke. What's he doing here? Why did he come here after all this time? after cheating on him. Is he here to get another chance? If so would naruto give him one? THE RE-UPLOADED VERSION -YAOI


**SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE WRONG STORY! I DIDN'T GET THE HANG OF UPLOADED YET IT SEEMS AND I WAS JUST RANDOMLY CLICKING STUFF! I MUST KNOW HOW U FEEL! MY BAD! BUT HERE IT IS!** (BY THE WAY THIS IS THE UNEDIDTED VERSION PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WAS IN ONE HELL OF A HURRY)

* * *

**Another chance  
**

There was a knock on the door. The blonde slowly moved towards the sound, not really bothering who it himself in guessing who made the source. To him it was any normal night so it didn't really matter. Should it? Maybe because it was about 11:00pm that it may have seemed strange.

On the other side of the door, outside in the cold the raven haired boy shivered violently as he grabbed onto his black leather jacket. He seemed nervous about what he would do when Naruto opened the door, how he should approach him. Should he hug him, telling him how much he missed him, or maybe pull him into a violent kiss and never let go until the blonde finally kissed back? No, he shouldn't do such things, he couldn't. Not after all he did to hurt him.

There was a clicking sound and then a creek, as yellow flaming hair showed it's existence and blonde eyes took their place as they met with sasuke's dark, deep orbs.

"…sasuke?"

As soon as he heard his name he was speechless. _Shit! What to do what to say!" _he thought as he stared blank into Naruto's face. As he observed the blonde, he realized that there was quite a change in his appearance. He was taller, his hair grew a couple of inches and his skin was more tan. He had a more slender chin than before. _One year is a long time _he thought to himself.

As sasuke looked at him, thoughts were spiralling into naruto's head. _What's he doing here? What does he want after all this time? _He wasn't really surprised, it was just strange that he had returned after all this time. He watched as sasuke slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"hey…c-can I come in?" _although I know he's not gonna let me_

The raven watched as the blonde stared a t him confused, but became nervous when naruto's lips morphed into a smile.

"SURE THING BUDDY! Come on in!" he said as he pulled sasuke inside.

"WHOA!" _I should've known, with that personality of his _he thought as he was hauled inside.

"well do you want some tea?"

"u-um surething"

"ok make yourself comfortable! Come on sit down!" he said as he hauled him down on a chair.

"t-thaks"

As sasuke looked around the room he realised that it was not as dirty as it used to be. Infact, it wasn't dirty at all! The floor was spotless, there was no dust on the tables and everything was in order. The only downfall were the scrolls which occupied the tables, that would've made them crowded. All in all, Naruto had done a pretty good job taking care of himself after Sasuke had left.

"…wow, great job. You actually had it in you, dobe!" he didn't trty to say it too cocky for the fear of being put out, but he said it the Sasuke way, just…perfect. Indeed he got a reply.

"Oh SHUT UP BAKA!" naruto yelled but gave a smirk, letting the raven know that he took the joke.

"" sasuke chuckled, well it wasn't really a chuckle.

"huh? What is it?'

"so you're not gonna ask me what I'm doing here? I mean you must think I have at least a reason for being here."

"oh right, I'm so stupid!" Naruto blushed.

"….dobe" now that was the Naruto that he knew, the one that would talk to any and everybody, invite them anywhere with him and not have a reason to. That was the warm kind hearted knuckle head ninja, that he had hurt, yet he was so deeply in love with.

"….i heard that you became the hokage," Sasuke said as he looked over at the white coat with red flames at the bottom "so how are things going?"

_So that's what he's here for? To congratulate me? _Naruto thought.

"well being hokage and all is really hard but it feels no different, really!"

"…you must be really busy, not having time for anyone anymore huh?"

"well I'm a little busy but I still find plenty of time to spend with the gang and I get to spend time with-…..so how about you do you-

"with who?"

Sasuke had heard the sudden pause and wasn't going to ignore it, he wanted to know who the next person was.

"what?" naruto replied pretending not to know what sasuke was referring to.

"you were going to say something else," sasuke stared at naruto with the eyes he knew that the blonde couldn't lie to.

"oh…I was gonna say shikamaru-

"Shikamaru?" he didn't let naruto finish his sentence, he never did.

"oh…you didn't know?"

"kn-know about what?" there was nervousness in his voice. He had hoped that naruto didn't hear it.

"…um well shikamaru and I are on the same terms with each other."

As soon as sasuke heard this, his heart literally broke in two. He lowered his head in shame.

"oh, that's…great" he said the last word a little above a whisper. _ So he's already got a boyfriend and it's shikamaru._

Naruto didn't know why, but he sensed some tension between him and sasuke and tried to break it.

"so er- how are things going with you and sakura-chan?" he asked as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"oh…there going great…"

"h-huh, oh well that's odd because from what I heard you guys weren't…anyways that's gre-

"well, actually…we broke up a month ago"

Sasuke decided that truth needed to come out. He needed naruto to know.

"I caught her sleeping with sai."

Naruto was shocked but also hurt. _That slut haruno how dare she! _ He felt so sorry for sasuke and sasuke could see right threw naruto. He knew that naruto felt the same pain as him because of what he did, and still naruto was sympathetic to him after he heard about he and sakura's story. Maybe that was because he felt the same thing long ago. _Naruto, now I know exactly how you feel. If only I was the caring boyfriend, then non of this would've happened! Not to me, and importantly not to you._

Sasuke was disturbed from his thoughts when he felt a warm, soft touch on his shoulders.

"don't worry about her! You're one of the strongest people that I know! Things will get better! You'll get over her trust me!"

The raven stood dumbfounded at what he had just heard. He just had to smirk.

"hm. I should've known, that personality will never change will it?"

"h-huh what do you mean?"

Sasuke rose from the seat to look down at naruto. This time, he was not going to live up to his guilt.

"naruto…after all I've done..why…why treat me as though I'm your closest friend? Why talk to me as though I did nothing wrong?"

Naruto now knew that this was a serious issur yet still conquered it with a smile. He rose and met sasuke's level.

"because…you are my closest friend, sasuke. Yeah you did wrong but..it doesn't matter, I forgave you because I really don't want to have that feeling of hate every single minute of every single day. It doesn't feel good to have a hart full of hatred, so in that case, I have no problem forgiving you."

….

"hm. Well how about that tea now h-huh?"

Before he could walk off he felt something grab his hand, very tightly. He looked down when he heard a sob. Sasuke was crying.

"…naruto…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Never in his life, did he think he would live to hear or see the uchiha crying, much less apologizing.

"sasuke why'd you come here? To apologize? Then if that's it-

"no, not to apologize…that's not all"

"then what is it?"

This was it. Sasuke was going to do it. He was going to take that big step towards the line that would change his future with naruto. He squeezed the blonde's hand even tightet.

"naruto…I want you back"

!

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"what…what'd you say?"

"I said, I want you back…so please don't don't turn your back on me! I'm begging you!"

He sounded more desperate than ever. He was hoping that naruto would understand. He prayed that he would. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"…I'm sorry sasuke, I can't"

With that naruto turned around and left, but was stopped by a sobbing sasuke.

"I know your judgement is clear , but just hear me out! Look I know what I did to you with sakura was wrong but I am truly sorry so please give me another chance….i didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto couldn't believe that he was hearing all of this from the one person he never thought could be so sympathetic.

"…if all of that's tru then tell me, why'd you do it?"

Sasuke didn't know why really, he never actually had a reason.

"I don't know…I was angry…and full of hatred"

Naruto smirked at his answer.

"hatred destroys us all, sasuke. Your hatred took over and made you accuse me of sleeping with someone else, no matter how many times I tried to tell you otherwise. I did everything I could to make you understand but you never listened. The truth was staring you right in the face but you just couldn't see it. I loved you but you couldn't return your trust or love. Then…then you decided that your perfect revenge…would be sleeping with sakura, one of my closest friends. Of all people you chose her just to get back at me for something I never did. And now you want me back?"

Sasuke was now, fully devastated. He felt so stupid as though he could never stoop to a lower level. He treated naruto like trash, all for nothing! NOTHING! And now, he wanted another chance?

_You jackass! How could naruto take your bullshit and then accept you as though nothing happened? You should just turn your sorry ass to the door and go back home. _He should've until he was interrupted by naruto's sweet voice.

"but it's ok, like I said before I forgave you for that"

"so does that mean that you'll take me back?'

There was a sound of hope yet still despair in his voice, until he saw the blonde's head drop.

"…I'm sorry sasuke, but I answer is no. I can't. although I already forgave you I still have no time for you and something like that. I can't do it-

"I know that you and shikamaru are together now but please-

"WHAT?"

Sasuke looked at naruto in confusion..did he say something wrong? What did he do? If that didn't help it, he was brought into more confusion when…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Naruto was laughing his head off! What in the world would he be laughing at?

"huh? What's so damn funny? Naruto what are you laughing about?"

It took the blonde a while to settle.

"Me and Shikamaru? Who in the hell told you that?"

_What the fuck? I don't get it!_"

"…didn't you just say a minute ago that you and him were…on the same terms with each other?"

_Oh so that's what sasuke thought? It all makes sense! That idiot! _Naruto thought in his mind.

"sasuke you don't understand! That's not what I meant! I meant that he was my right hand man!"

"what…you mean like the hokage's apprentice?"

"yep! You baka!"

Ok! Now sasuke was officially, the ultimate jackass of the leaf village. How stupid was the 21 year old making assumptions like that? But still, rage filled him when he heard about shikamaru being naruto's right hand.

"why is he your right hand?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"why in the hell did you pick him?"

"hey calm down! It's not that big a deal!"

"yes it is! I hate the Nara clan brat!"

"sasuke it honestly can't be about you all the time but if you want I'll tell you why him. When you left, you gave in your position after you moved in with her, so shikamaru was the next best person I guess. I know it doesn't make sense to you but-

"no…it does actually. It's not any of my business anymore since I'm the one that left the space behind. I'm very sorry for acting up."

"hm. You know you've gotta learn to listen in stead of acting up all the time!"

"…so, if you're not with him, then why can't you give me a chance. I mean there's no one else right?"

"there isn't"

"then…just this one time please, just let me try to make things right again"

"I already told you I can't do it"

"give me a reason why! You said you forgave me didn't you?"

Was there some more hostility in his voice?

"yes but i-

"don't act like you don't want me back naruto! I know you do!"

"what? Sas-

"don't you remember all the times we spent together?"

"look-

"the long walks, the movie nights,"

"Listen-

"don't you remember those wet hot nights, when I would have you screaming my name, underneath my body? Don't lie to me!"

The last comment made naruto drift back to all the lovely nights in the house. He was beet red.

"OK!OK!OK! I remember everything!"

"so what's your reason for not letting me back in is it work?"

"no it's not wo-

"what? I thought you said you weren't with anyone else! So do you LIKE someone else then?"

"no it's-

He was cut off when strong hands gripped his shoulders and shook violently.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

Then, naruto snapped.

"NO! DAMMIT COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN YOU ASSHOLE!" he pushed sasuke off of him. "IT'S THE SAME THING WITH YOU ALL THE TIME! YOU DON'T EVER LISTEN!"

Sasuke then realised what he always did wrong and immediately snapped out of it.

"…..I don't know the extent of the damage I caused you. And I don't know what I can do to make you understand, but what I do know is that I'm deeply in love with you and that you still love me"

"that's exactly why I can't"

"what?"

"Although I forgave you, that pain in my heart doesn't subside. I feel broken, shattered, like I can never love again. Sasuke, because of you my heart can't be mended together by just words."

_So that's it! _That was why the blonde didn't want to put himself in such a situation again. But sasuke wasn't going to give up, not this time. He'd come to far!

"then naruto, if that's the case…let me show you"

"wha-uggh!"

He pulled naruto into a tight embrace and before the blonde could get away he crushed his pale lips onto his. He then stuck out his tongue trying to open naruto's mouth in an attempt to make the kiss longer and more passionate. As much as he tried, the blonde did not respond. Soon enough he was able to push sasuke off of him, by biting his tongue. He was out of breath but he was able to mumble a couple words.

_(hah- panting sound)_

"n-no hah! Hah! S-sasuke you- we can' do that! Hah!"

Sasuke cocked his head to a side in confusion.

"why not? Hah! Hah!" he was also out of breath, the friction he got was too much!

"b-because we just c-can't"

And then the attack started over, but this time, even more vicious than before. Sasuke pushed naruto on the couch pinning his hands above his head and crushed the poor boy's body under his. He then slipped his hand dangerously down to the blonde's pants, smirking as he felt a hard lump underneath the black thin material.

"AHH! SASU- W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

Sasuke stared deep into naruto's eyes making him shiver.

"naruto, if you don't want this...stop me!"

"WHA- SASU-" the raven then grabbed naruto's collar putting his face in line with the blonde and pulled him into a deep intimate kiss, that made him melt on the spot. This time he couldn't fight back. This time it was just so…so..GOOD, and so, he decided to let the night take it's course.

Later that night, both boys were lying, naked under the sheets of naruto's bed with naruto wrpped in sasuke's arms. _Wonder how they got there? _Sasuke was busy kissing naruto, savouring the moment, until a hand pushed against his chest gently in an attempt to get him off.

"w-whoah, whoah sasuke-kun. You need to take it easy."

Sasuke smirked.

"do you know impossible that is when I get erections by just looking at your beautiful face? Do you no how hot and hard you make me dobe?" sasuke sai kissing naruto's neck making him moan out.

"the effect is mutual…ugh sasuke stop that! You know you really are a sex addict!" sasuke was now licking upward to his earlobe.

"only for you"

"only for me huh?"

Gently, the raven moved away from naruto's neck and sat up to hold the blonde in his arms. Now he was going to ask that familiar question.

"so I guess that we can start over again?"

"I'm not sure"

"what? Naruto after what we just did you're still not sure?"

"hey! You forced that on me!" sasuke chuckled at naruto's response.

"you're right, next time I'll let you rape me! How's that?

"hm. Next time…"

"if you ever make that happen"

"look sasuke-

"all you have to do is give me…give us another chance. I love you and I won't ever hurt you again, you have my word."

"I'm not sure."

"you don't have to be…trust me…just trust me naruto-kun."

He held him and kissed his forehead only to realise that the blonde had fallen asleep on his shoulder in such a quick amount of time. Well, after all that was what he was like.

"hm…you dobe, that's why I love you"

It wasn't long before he himself fell into a deep sleep next to naruto, holding him tightly, But this time, forever.

**END**


End file.
